He Is Not Like Mammon
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran is not like Mammon since Mammon never does anything for free. Bel knows that Fran will not be able to replace Mammon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **_Bel's Dream_

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

"_I'm not like Mammon. I do not care about money, I'm not greedy, and our illusions are different too." Fran said bluntly, his arms crossed, and he was sitting on a rose. "He and I are two different people. No matter what Senpai I will never be him. You force me to wear a frog hood, but it is not the same."_

I opened my eyes and woke up from my dream. I sighed heavily, ran my fingers through my hair, and laid back down. I closed my eyes and after several minutes drifted back to sleep.

_There was blood on Fran's wrists, ankles, and neck. His eyes were lifeless and he was very pale. There was a note by the body._

_Senpai,_

_Maybe I'm a bit like Mammon_

_Fran_

I sat up and got off of my bed. I walked out of my bedroom, my body moved on its own, and opened up Fran's door.

"Froggy's are not allowed to commit suicide." I stated firmly to him and he looked at with sleepy eyes.

"Senpai, You really should stop dreaming me about committing suicide. It's not very nice." Fran said in a monotone voice, but he sounded tired and I walked closer to him. "Are you going to throw knives at me this late at night? Can it wait until morning."

I grabbed Fran, he blinked his eyes, and tilted his head.

"Are you hugging me?" Fran asked flatly and he didn't struggle, but just stayed in my arms.

"Shut up, Froggy. A Prince does what a Prince wants to do to a commoner." I replied sharply and I refuse to call it a hug. "This is not a hug. I'm trapping you like a fly and there is no escape."

"Huh? You always say I'm like a frog, but now I'm what a frog eats which is a fly. How twisted and ironic is that Senpai." He told me calmly, I grinned widely, and held him tighter. "So you are a spider and not a fallen Prince."

"You should watch your mouth before something happens." I commented in an annoyed voice and he blinked his eyes at me. "And do not say you can't since there is no mirror."

Fran's arms were by his sides and I'm still holding him.

"Can you let me go..So I can go to sleep without worrying about being stabbed." Fran said to me in a monotone voice and I laid down still having him in my arms.

"No. I'm staying and you might or might not get stabbed." I stated causally as I closed my eyes, Fran sighed softly, and muttered something about insensitive or something. Fran is not like Mammon since Mammon would ask for money and doesn't do anything for free.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

Fran can do illusions, but he barely uses them during missions and has me do most of the work. He doesn't even use them to protect himself, he would let himself be injured, and for some reason seems unable to feel pain. Mammon would have used his illusions and wouldn't need my protection or help.

"Froggy, Do you have a death wish." I said angrily, he stared at me blankly, and I grabbed his shoulders firmly. "Use illusions next mission or I'll kill you myself. So that you will have that death wish come true."

"I was trying to come up with a heroic pose and was not sure what kind of pose to use. After all a hero needs a pose and-" Fran started to say flatly, I glared at him, and shook him.

"You are no hero, you have no use for any silly poses, and you are just a tiny little frog." I told him harshly, maybe this time it will go through his head, and next time he will use illusions. He looked at me briefly and then looked away.

"I'm the type who needs a pose. You have your own pose for throwing your knives, Bel-Senpai." Fran stated in a monotone voice and he lifted his hands to touch mine that were still on his shoulders. "Please let go of me, Fallen Prince."

I lifted my hands away from his shoulders, reached for my knives, and briefly noticed that his eyes looked a little watery. What is wrong with him? Why does he look near tears? Why the hell am I'm wondering?

"Froggy, Why the hell are you crying." I said in an irritated voice after a moment, noticed that Fran's outfit looked slightly different, and he must have switched himself with one of his illusions while I was thinking. Might have noticed that I saw his watery eyes and decided to escape. Where did Fran go? He runs off too much.

"Bel-Senpai, Those words reminded me a little bit of my master. Of course he had said 'Little one, you have no use or need for those silly and ridiculous poses'. Oh, but My master didn't call me a frog." The illusion of Fran told me and I angrily threw knife after knife until the illusion vanished from my eyes. Mukuro is alive not dead like Mammon. Although escape from Vendicare Prison is impossible and Fran will never see Mukuro again.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

It was in the middle of the night when I walked into the bathroom, it was not locked, and the light was not on. I noticed that Fran was by the sink and he glanced at me briefly before moving.

"What is wrong with you, froggy." I said calmly as I turned on the light and noticed Fran's eyes that are normally dull were something different. They were puffy, his cheeks tear stained, and he looked depressed.

"Please leave me alone, Bel-Senpai." Fran stated in a quiet and monotone voice. His eyes were not looking at me, they were looking down, and he added flatly. "Use the toilet before your bladder explodes…What a terrible way to go."

No amount of money would be able to ever get Fran to tell me personally about what is wrong with him. Maybe even he doesn't know? I recall one time I offered him some money to answer my question, but he refused bluntly and said he is not some prostitute, escort, or whore. I was royally pissed off and defended the dead Mammon for he is not any of those things even though if the price was right, but still not cool to say something like that at all.

Fran didn't say sorry, stated he was merely doing a few examples not insulting Mammon, and commented he didn't even say anything about him at all. Just the idea of being paid for something that shouldn't be bought in the first place and I ignored him. I just do not understand, Fran. For I believe money can buy anything and Mammon when he was alive had a price for everything, but Fran is different.

Fran is different for there is no price, no amount of money will get him to do anything, and he even insulted money. What is wrong with him? I shook my head and noticed Fran was gone, but he left behind an illusion of a note and I read it out loud.

"VCP." I said slowly, what the hell is that suppose to even mean, and the note vanished in thin air after I said VCP. I closed and locked the bathroom door. I'm going to take a bubble bath and Fran makes no sense, but I'll figure out what VCP means.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

It is official Fran ruined my bubble bath time for the whole time I was trying to figure out what VCP meant and found no answers. It pissed me off, I rinsed off, dried myself off, dressed, and walked in the direction of Fran's bedroom.

I picked the locked door with my knife and walked inside quietly. I turned on the frog shaped lamp, saw his face against the pillow, and decided to pull him up. He is not allowed to smother himself with a pillow and I sat down on his bed. I felt the pillow for a moment, it was damp with tears, and I'm feeling annoyed with Fran.

"Froggy, Tell me what is your problem before I stab you." I stated bluntly as I put a knife to his chest and he tilted his head backwards to look up at me. His eyes were puffy, tearstained cheeks, and almost lifeless.

"VCP. They failed. I found out earlier today. You are insensitive and it is none of your concern, Bel-Senpai." Fran commented in a monotone voice and I used one hand to pinch his cheek.

"It is my business for I'm a Prince and everything is my business. Why the hell were you in the bathroom with no light." I said in an annoyed tone for he was being difficult and saying it is none of my concern.

"To wash my face. Sorry for forgetting to lock the door and it won't happen again." Fran told me calmly and I felt irritated with him for some reason.

"Shut up. What is VCP?" I asked bluntly and he blinked his eyes at me.

"And to think some think you're a genius." Fran replied flatly and I frowned at him. I'm a genius.

"Never mind." I stated in an annoyance voice and maybe I was better off not knowing.

"Vendicare Prison. V for Vendi, C for Care, and P for Prison." Fran said to him in a monotone voice and I finally have an answer, but I'm not happy at all.

"How pathetic you are froggy for crying about Mukuro still being in Vendicare Prison. So those people failed to break him out. No surprise since it is impossible to break someone out of that place." I commented coldly to him and didn't look at him. Suddenly I was wrapped in chains, my arms tightly by my sides, Fran looked at me with that blank look on his face, and I was tossed out of his bedroom.

"Leave me alone, Fallen Prince. My emotions are running high and it is best for others to stay away from me." Fran said bluntly and I was able to hear him on the other side of the now closed door. The chains disappeared, I felt annoyed, and irritated for being tossed out.

"I'm going to bed, froggy." I told him angrily, walked away, and my blood was boiling for he called me a 'Fallen Prince'. The only reason why I didn't force my way through that door and throw my knives at me for calling me Fallen.

It was because of Mammon. He had told me once about on how if an illusionist's feelings were running high whether depression or anger or any kind of feeling that it is best to stay the hell away.

The illusion might become uncontrollable if the illusionist is not in perfect control of their emotions and feelings. Which is why most illusionist do not normally show any emotions, tend to bury them, and have a blank expression. Suppressing their feelings and emotions. I forgot how long ago Mammon had told me that information and he is dead, but I think about him and Fran is different from Mammon. After all Fran is able to suppress all of his emotions and I have seen only one tiny little crack in it. Personally I wouldn't be able to suppress my emotions and feelings of annoyance or anger or anything.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

"Fran, Get rid of that illusion." I said in an annoyed tone for he has been creating illusions of Mukuro and it is getting on my last nerve.

"Why are upset it is not like my illusion of my master is doing anything harmful or insulting you." Fran commented flatly and he made an illusion of purple pineapples floating around his illusion of Mukuro. "Is it the pineapples that annoys you? My master hates pineapples even though his hair looks like one."

"It pisses me off, froggy." I stated firmly and my patience was wearing thin.

"Would it make you happy if I made the illusion of my master wear a kinky cat outfit." Fran stated calmly, his head tilted towards me, and he looked at me with those dull eyes. "You could do that odd laughter and have that twisted grin. My master has an odd laugh. Oh, The idiotic long haired Captain has an odd laugh, and most of the people that I know have odd laughter. I wonder why?"

"Hell no. Just get rid of that illusion and my laughter is not odd. You do not even laugh, Froggy." I told him bluntly and my arms were crossed in annoyance. My laugh is not odd at all. Besides I have not ever heard Fran laugh and does he even laugh at all?

Fran made the illusion of Mukuro vanish along with the purple pineapples and he started to silently walk away, but I grabbed his elbow and he gave me a blank stare.

"If I see another illusion of Mukuro. You will die, froggy." I stated firmly and I'm tired of Fran's illusions of Mukuro. It is annoying, pitiful, and I really do not like Mukuro. I can still recall the fight between Mammon and Mukuro.

"Would it make you less upset if I make an illusion of Mammo-" Fran started to say, but my mind went blank and I couldn't stand the thought of it. I do not want Fran to make an illusion of Mammon.

Suddenly I found myself slapping him hard across his cheek, my hand was burning for some reason, he looked at me with bored eyes, and I noticed my slap caused an ugly bruise on his pale cheek. I stared at the bruise on Fran's cheek and received a blank expression.

"Ow, Bel-Senpai. Last time I ever make that offer to you. Thought it would make you happy, but oh well." Fran said in a monotone voice, I had released his elbow, and he walked away from me shaking his head. Along with commenting flatly about how it didn't hurt him one bit, but I ignored him.

I normally make it a point not to use my hands for I do not want to get them dirty, usually use my knives, and my hand was still burning. Fran is different from him since I have not ever slapped Mammon even when I lose my temper about something.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

I was walking by Fran's bedroom when I heard his quiet and flat voice talking. Who is he talking to or is he talking to himself? Has Fran gone off the deep end? I picked the lock with ease and walked inside his room. I saw an illusion of Mukuro.

"Froggy, What did I tell you." I stated calmly, my arms were crossed, and it never does any good on wishing for something that won't happen. Like Mammon being alive or Mukuro being free. It is pointless and Fran keeps on making those illusions of Mukuro. Drives me up the wall.

",But Bel-Senpai. I'm in my room and-" Fran started to say in a monotone voice, but I swiftly cut him off.

"Well I'm here now. Get rid of it." I stated firmly, my head is clear, and one of the several reasons why I hate seeing an illusion of Mukuro is because he reminds of Mammon just because he had fought against Mammon at one point. Fran sighed flatly to himself, the illusion was gone, and he laid back down onto the bed. I walked closer and laid by him.

"Why do you keep on making illusions of him? Are you trying to royally piss me off?" I asked him bluntly and he gave me a brief glance.

"No, Just trying to have someone to talk too." Fran replied calmly and looked away while shaking his head.

"Froggy, That is just an illusion not the real thing." I stated in an annoyed voice and he tilted his head towards me.

"Someone who doesn't call me, froggy." He told me bluntly before looking away. "Besides I would rather talk to myself. You sometimes talk to yourself, Senpai."

"Shut up and go to sleep." I commented firmly to him and it is true at times I talk to myself, but I didn't think Fran knew that fact or maybe he is just guessing. Fran gave me a blank expression and I have no idea what he is going to say for his face does not give me any damn clues.

"Can you go so I do not have to worry about knives in my back." Fran said in his bored and monotone voice to me.

"Hell no." I stated calmly, my arms wrapped around his hips, and he didn't struggle or move towards me.

"You are insensitive, Bel-Senpai." He commented flatly and I grinned widely to myself.

"Never said I was sensitive." I said gleefully and he yawned loudly.

"I have not called you sensitive either. I said you are insensitive and to think you are called a genius." Fran muttered tiredly, after a moment heard his soft breathing, and I closed my eyes. Mammon would have charged me money, but Fran won't charge me at all.

I just can't understand, Fran. Why does he not want money? I wonder what Fran wants the most in this world, but I doubt I will ever find out. It is a mystery and sometimes keeps me wondering at night for a few hours. I know what Mammon wanted when he was alive and it was more money, but Fran is different from him for his sheer lack of caring towards money.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

Fran's words at times provoke me, make my blood boil, he creates a reaction in me, and nothing throws him off. Threats, knives, and so on does nothing to even phase him. What is wrong with him? It is suppose to hurt, to make him stop being cheek, and yet does nothing to stop his lip.

"Bel-Senpai, Your aim is off." He told me flatly and sometimes looking at him annoys me. Those green eyes that are dull, but yet somehow being pretty despite having no emotions in them and he has those marking below his eyes. His pale and flawless face giving nothing anyway. Nothing gives him away. Not his body or face or eyes or voice gives Fran away. Not even Mammon could do something like that completely for something always gave him away. Whether a small smirk or some other things that gives away, Mammon.

I can't figure Fran out and it bugs me a lot. I wonder if Mammon would have been able to figure him out? I reminded myself that Mammon is dead, he is not coming back, and Fran wouldn't be here if Mammon was still among the living.

"Senpai, You are bleeding." Fran informed me bluntly, he was holding my left hand, and looking down at it with a blank expression. Blood, my own royal blood has been spilled by my own hand. How could I have been so careless and deep in thought? It stings, hurts a bit, and I don't like it. "Are you okay, Bel-Senpai. It is not deep. Does it hurt?"

I numbly sat on the ground and Fran was staring at me with those eyes along with still holding my left hand loosely. He was still talking, but I wasn't listening. I have no problem with other people bleeding and seeing their blood, but it is a different story when seeing my own blood when I'm the cause of it. However if someone had spilled my blood, I get a surge of power, and become unstopable.

I was snapped out of it when Fran faintly kissed my bleeding palm on my left hand. Mammon never kissed my hand and he certainly wouldn't do it for free.

"Just seeing if your blood tasted differently from mine since you claim to be royalty." Fran said calmly as he moved his lips from the palm of my left hand and blinked his eyes.

"Ask first before doing and I do not claim to be royalty. I'm royalty." I snapped angrily while ignoring him flatly saying that he had asked and received no reply.

"Oh. I found your blood tastes the same as mine, Fallen Prince." Fran told me dryly and his head was tilted to the side. "We both have the same crimson blood."

I suddenly grabbed him, he was on my lap, and I kissed him roughly on the lips drawing blood. His eyes were wide, confused, and surpised. I pulled away, his lips were puffy, and a bit bloody.

"I'm a Prince and your blood is not like mine at all, Froggy." I said firmly, licked my own blood, and left Fran there by himself. His eyes were back to normal and his face was blank. He is not like Mammon at all for Fran causes me to become more reckless than normal and makes me act before thinking. Fran drives me crazy without even trying, it is annoying, and I closed my eyes for a moment trying to calm down.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

It was night time I noticed that Fran was brushing his teeth, there were various kinds of toothpaste, and mouth wash.

"What are you doing?" I asked calmly while wondering briefly about the reason why Fran was using different kinds of toothpaste and mouth wash. I felt a bit annoyed at the thought of him washing away the blood from his lips.

"Brushing my teeth." Fran replied simply and shook his head. "I'm still in disbelief about you being a so called genius."

"Why the hell are you using four kinds of toothpaste and three types of mouth wash." I stated bluntly and he blinked those eyes for a moment before telling me.

"To keep my teeth nice and white. Plus I make sure to keep my teeth straight and I also go to the dentist." Fran told me calmly and then used floss on his teeth before adding flatly. "I use various illusions to go see the dentist without paying at all."

"What the hell is wrong with you, froggy?" I asked in disbelief and just stared at him. I do not believe Mammon ever used illusions to go see a dentist or that he even cared to go see one.

"I do not want to have crocked teeth like you, Fallen Prince. I use any means needed to see a dentist and have a check-up done on my teeth for free. At least I didn't drive anyone into insanity over it. I just do not want to risk getting crocked teeth." Fran replied bluntly after wiping off his lips and I stabbed his frog hood a few dozen times. Mammon didn't care about teeth cleaning, but Fran does even though he never smiles. "I brush my teeth once and it is before going to bed."

"I do not have crocked teeth." I snapped angrily, he gave me a bored look, and I glared at him. "I do not have crocked teeth, froggy."

"You are in denial just like how my master is in denial about his hair style. His hair looks like a pineapple, but he is in denial about that simple fact. Night, Bel-Senpai." Fran commented calmly as he walked away and I took a quick glance at the mirror to check my teeth.

Well, So what if they are crocked? It gives me character and makes my grin better. Well to be honest I didn't really notice that teeth happened to be crocked until Fran pointed it out to me. I couldn't help, but wonder briefly if Mammon had noticed and quickly brushed that thought away for Mammon didn't care about teeth all that much.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

One day I decided to walk in on Fran showering just to see his reaction and I had to pick the lock on the bathroom door. When I walked inside Fran had a lot of shampoo on in his hair, he glanced at me for a moment, and went back to scrubbing his hair.

"What the hell kind of reaction is that froggy." I said bluntly, the shower curtain was opened, and he didn't bother to close it. Fran leaned against the wall where the water was pouring down onto his hair, hands moving through his hair, eyes closed, and I couldn't look away for some reason.

I never really noticed on how tiny, petite, delicate, and fragile like a doll that Fran looks like until now. He always has such a vicious mouth and cheeky with his words. Fran looks shorter without the frog hood on top of his head, he looks different, and I firmly pinched my cheeks. I looked away from Fran's nude body and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I'm a male and you are a male. Plus everyone is born without clothing. I'm not upset or shocked about your rudeness, Bel-Senpai. I wouldn't scream for it completely pointless and does nothing at all. I still have my hell ring on." Fran told me in a monotone voice as he finished rinsing his hair and he grabbed a soapy loofah. "Disappointed by my lack of a reaction, Senpai?"

"So you would let anyone see you naked?" I asked sharply and for some reason felt highly annoyed with Fran. I looked away from him again, my arms were crossed, and wondered how on earth he was having no reaction at all.

"It doesn't matter to me, but I don't want to see anyone else naked." Fran replied simply as he lathered himself up in soap and rinsed if off calmly. I do not understand Fran for how on earth can he have no reaction to someone seeing him naked?

I would have thrown knives and yelled angrily at the person that walks in on me showering. Mammon would have charged a high amount of money not caring if it was not on purpose or on purpose. Squalo would have angrily screamed and Lussuria would thrown a shampoo bottle. Only someone suicidal would walk in on the scary Boss showering and no one would ever walk in on Levi showering unless they want to feel as if their eyes were burning along with being scarred for life.

I glanced at Fran who was now wearing a towel low on his slim hips, skin was still looked damp, and he was drying his hair with a blow dryer. My cheeks felt hot and I clenched my fists before grabbing a towel.

"Ow, Senpai. You are being too rough." Fran said flatly as I used a towel to roughly dry his hair. "There is another bathroom you can use if you need to take a shower or use the toilet."

"There done, get dressed, and get out. Oh and don't forget to wear the frog hood or I'll kill you. I want to take a shower. I'm a Prince and I want to use this bathroom no other bathroom will do." I told him angrily as I walked out and closed the bathroom door. After a few minutes Fran walked out, frog hood on his head, and fully dressed in his Varia uniform.

"You are a pervert. I won't walk in on you, Bel-Senpai." Fran stated in a monotone voice. "I'm not rude."

"Shut up, froggy." I stated firmly before walking into the bathroom and closed the door. After a few minutes, the door opened up, and I thought briefly it might be Fran.

"Ah! A naked Bel! My eyes burn! Fran lied to me when he said the Boss wanted some help in the shower!" Levi screamed loudly, his hands over his eyes, and he ended up falling onto the floor. I was wrong about the person being Fran instead it was Levi and I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Get the hell out before I kill you." I said angrily as I kicked him in the head, threw knives near his private area which will be private forever, and he was screaming about his eyes burning.

Squalo showed up due to the screaming and he ended up yelling at Levi to get up. Lussuria was curious about what was going on, he giggled loudly, and commenting on the situation. I was throwing knives and my towel slipped which caused more screaming from Levi, but also chuckling from Lussuria and it also had Squalo yelling at me to pull up my towel. Xanxus then showed up to inform us if we do not stop the hell up that he would shut us up forever and he also saw me naked. Everyone left quickly, but I remained in the bathroom and quickly dried off along with getting dressed. My cheeks were burning, I was royally pissed off, and I can't wait to find Fran.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

"You are one dead, frog." I snapped angrily as I saw Fran walking in a circle, threw a few knives at him as I was walking, and he vanished. Damn it was another fucking illusion. "Where the hell are you, froggy?"

It went on for hours, thought I found him, and turns out to just be an illusion of that he created of himself. It is like hide and seek. A never ending game of throw knives at a frog over and over again. Too bad Fran is not stupid or dumb, but at times like this I really wished he was stupid and would come out of hiding.

Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, and Xanxus had seen me naked there is no undoing that at all. They saw my naked royal body and It is all Fran's fault. I'm not the type that is okay with others seeing me naked. The only Varia Member that didn't see me naked was Fran, but of course he had said that he wouldn't walk in on me. It is a bit of a stress reliever throwing knives at the illusions of Fran, trying to find him, and I'm slowly getting tired.

"Too bad Fran is such a damn smartass." I muttered bitterly to myself as I slowly threw another knife and my arms were starting to hurt. "He is not dumb even though he plays dumb at times and it pisses me off, but it still pisses me off when he is being smart which he is currently being right now by using his illusions."

"Have you found, Fran?" Lussuria asked gleefully, but I flipped him off and threw a knife in his direction. "Oh, You are in a terrible mood."

A few more hours went by I was getting weary and still getting only the illusions of Fran, but I'm not giving up and my eyes were slowly drifting closed as I was walking.

I leaned against the wall and mentally cursing Fran for being such a pain. My mind went blank, eyes closed, and felt myself falling, but something or someone caught me and I was too tired to care.

"Bel-Senpai, You should go to bed." A monotone voice stated to me, I knew it was Fran, and I'm too weak right now to stab him. How ironic is that? After all this time I had been trying to find him and I'm too worn out from throwing knives at all of those illusions of him to even stab the real one once. Fran is such a smartass even though I wish he was dumb at times like this. He is not like him for Mammon never did get me this worked up, this upset, and this worn out.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

I woke up on a bed, my eyes slowly opened, and I noticed that I was in my bedroom. How did I get here? I looked at my lamp which was on and saw a note.

"Bel-Senpai, I managed to get you on the bed even though you are taller and weigh more than me. Signed, Fran." I read out loud and suddenly sat up. My arms ache, legs throbbing in pain, and my back hurts. I bet he dragged me like I was a toy, but at least I slept on my bed. I stood up and planned to find Fran, but first things first I'm getting something to eat and headed for the kitchen.

"Fran, It is your fault I saw Bel naked." Levi said angrily and his voice was loud.

"No. You thought the Boss wanted some help in the shower and didn't bother to knock." Fran commented flatly and I walked inside of the kitchen.

"Levi, You are an idiot to have fallen for it." Squalo stated sharply, he pinched Fran's cheek, and for some reason felt annoyed by that action. "It is not nice to trick idiots, brat."

"So there are Varia members that are idiots. I never knew that long haired idiotic Captain." Fran commented dryly and Squalo looked ready to scream. Well, Fran has a habit of provoking others and I swiftly grabbed him before Squalo did anything.

"Watch your mouth, brat." Squalo snapped angrily. I had Fran's back pressed against my body firmly, I covered his lips with my right hand because he was going to say something cheeky like always, and had my left arm wrapped around his hips. I had Fran trapped and he didn't struggle.

"I finally caught you, froggy." I said gleefully and a wide grin on my lips. "No escape for you."

"Bel, Let's kill him together." Levi mouthed to me and I gave him a look of pure disgust at the idea.

"Hell no. I would rather die than to join forces with you." I stated bluntly to him as I lifted Fran up into my arms and walked out of the kitchen.

"Can you put me down." Fran told me calmly and there is no way I'm letting him down just so he can escape from me again.

"No. I finally got you after searching countless hours and-" I started to say calmly, but was cut off.

"You fainted." Fran said in a monotone voice and my right eye twitched in annoyance at the word 'Fainted'.

"Shut up, froggy. I would not call it fainting." I stated sharply and Princes do not faint. "It was not a faint. I merely fell asleep while leaning against the wall."

"I didn't leave you in the hallway." Fran told me flatly and sounded bored.

"You dragged me and Princes should not ever be dragged." I commented bluntly to him.

"I got you to your bed, Fallen Prince." Fran stated in a dull and bored tone, but the word Fallen irritated me the most. I held him tighter, he tilted his head back, and looked up at me.

"Bel-Senpai, I'm not a Bride or Princess or your Lover." Fran said in a monotone voice, my cheeks flushed, and I dropped him onto the floor. "Ow, Senpai that hurt."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

I looked down at Fran who was laying on the floor and looking up at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked sharply and my arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Bel-Senpai, Why do you keep on asking me? You are a genius, right?" Fran asked dryly, he was sitting up, and had his hand under his chin.

"It is rude to answer a question with another question." I replied calmly and he blinked his eyes at me.

"It was actually two questions, but are you still upset about moustache seeing you naked?" Fran asked in a monotone voice as he looked at me and he was leaning against the wall.

"Not only did Levi saw me naked. So did Squalo, Lussuria, and Xanxus." I replied in an irritated tone and just remembering it made my blood boil. "

"Oh, I have seen the Boss naked once." Fran said a dull voice, my eyes widened slightly, and he actually lived.

"What? And you lived to tell?" I asked in surprise and he tilted his head slightly.

"I was told to give a report on one of the mission right away to the Boss. The door was not locked, light was on, and he laying down naked on the bed drinking a bottle of Vodka." Fran stated bluntly, his face was blank, and he looked at me with those dull eyes.

I was speechless at Fran's blunt statement. The Boss doesn't care about showing his chest, but keeps his lower areas private and had said anyone to see him completely naked will die a flamed filled death.

"I gave him the report on it and he warned me next time I better knock. Since if it happens again there will be no mercy." Fran stated calmly to me. I'm amazed on how Fran is still alive and I truly believe he has a damn death wish or something.

"Afterwards threw the empty bottle of Vodka, but he missed for it hit the wall and he laid back on the bed. I think the Boss was drunk." Fran commented in a monotone voice and tilted his head to the side. "Unless he really does have bad aim or something."

"You are one lucky little froggy." I said slowly to him and I do not think Fran truly understands how lucky he is to be alive.

"Huh? For seeing the Boss completely naked?" Fran asked dryly, I felt annoyed with him, and I have a feeling he was doing this on purpose.

"No for living afterwards, idiot." I snapped angrily and why would someone feel lucky about seeing the scary Boss naked.

"I do not take walks through the graveyard anymore at night." He stated bluntly and his arms were crossed. I'm going to regret asking, but I decided to ask him.

"Why?" I asked calmly and he looked at me.

"Because I saw Lussuria naked and having se-" Fran started to say calmly, but I cut him off. I had Fran up against a wall, he gave me a blank look, and my stomach felt sick for I think I know what Lussuria was doing.

"Shut up, Froggy. I don't want to hear it." I stated firmly and I mentally shuddered.

",But you asked me." Fran said dully and I glared at him. "Anyway I walked away for the sight was disgusting. If I die I don't want Lussuria near my corpse."

I held my hand over my mouth, walked to the bathroom, and threw up for the thought of that was gross. Nothing Mammon had ever told me ever caused me to throw up, but Fran is different from him. Now that I think about it Fran is like a little kitten with a whole lot of fucking lives for somehow he manages to survive.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

I was grabbing myself an apple when I saw Fran carrying a box of condoms. What the hell? What is Fran doing with condoms? Why is he carrying them?

"Hey, Froggy. What are you going to do?" I asked curiously and he tilted his head at me.

"Use them on moustache." He replied simply in a flat tone, I stared at him, and he gave me a blank expression.

"What do you mean." I commented slowly, a lot of disgusting images ran across my mind, and it made me shudder. Along with increasing my hate towards Levi.

"I thought you are a genius." Fran said flatly as he walked over to the sink and away from me. My mind went blank for a moment, my blood ran cold, and my heart hurts. Why?

"You are going to have sex with Le-" I started to tell him and my voice was full of disbelief. Of all the people that Fran would have sex with that ugly man, Levi.

"Idiot, Bel-Senpai. I'm going to fill them up with water and use them as water balloons." Fran stated in a monotone voice and he glanced back at me. "You are a pervert and the thought of intercourse with moustache makes me want to die. I would rather die."

"Oh." I said simply and somehow felt completely relieved. I watched as Fran filled another condom up with water, I heard footsteps, and heard Levi's voice. Fran turned around, threw two condoms full of water at him, and I heard a yell.

"Fran! I will kill you!" Levi yelled angrily and he went towards Fran, but I firmly grabbed Levi's elbow and grinned widely at him. "Let me go, Bel!"

"It is only water, Ushishishi. It won't kill you and not like it was vomit." I said gleefully and he glared at me. "So leave the froggy alone. It was just water and not piss so no need to be all pissed off."

I let him go, he swore, and went to find Fran. I wasn't worried for Fran is smart enough to use his illusions after he upsets someone.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed. I enjoyed reading them. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

"So what did the scary Boss wanted to talk with you about." I said calmly as I saw Fran walk out, he glanced at me, and blinked his eyes for a moment before opening his mouth.

"We didn't talk." Fran stated in a monotone voice and his arms were crossed.

"What?" I asked curiously for what did they do if they didn't talk with one another. Fran started to walk away, but I lightly grabbed his wrist and he is not going to leave me wondering for who knows how long.

Okay there was no talking going on between them. The Boss would be too lazy to write every word down so that crosses out communication through notes. No talking went on. There is no way in hell. Well it is Fran and he can make a person be reckless, but…The scary Boss wouldn't do that with anyone, right?

"Are you thinking perversely, Bel-Senpai?" Fran asked in a dully voice and shook his head. "Is it something kinky?"

"Shut up, froggy. I'm trying to think." I snapped angrily and Fran is a distraction. Okay, maybe they played a silent game? Must have been a silent game for there is no way Xanxus would have sex with Fran.

"A game." I stated simply and Fran looked at me with a blank expression.

"Yes and the Boss enjoyed it deeply." Fran said flatly, I looked at him for a moment, and my mind went blank for a moment for the whole 'enjoyed it deeply' sounded a bit wrong.

"What? What game was it, froggy?" I asked sharply and I'm tired of him not giving me a straight answer. Toying with me, but no expressions to prove it. No smirks, grins, and Fran is very good at poker.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone." Fran replied in a monotone voice and he tilted his head towards me. "I can't tell you, Senpai."

"Out with it now before I stab you." I stated firmly as I held up my knives at him, Fran looked at me, and then nodded.

"I'm an illusionist." Fran told me calmly, he stared at me, and I looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"So." I said simply to him and what was his point. I know Fran is a damn illusionist, he uses those illusions, and annoys the hell out of me sometimes with them. Hardly ever uses them against the enemy or on missions.

"Illusions." Fran said flatly and with that word it clicked into my brain. Fran is an illusionist, he can create all sorts of illusions, and the Boss might have wanted to see an illusion of someone or something for some kind of reason. "I'm an illusionist and I do illusions. I'm giving you all the hints I can, Bel-Senpai."

"Oh, Did you do an illusion for the Boss." I commented calmly, my body felt relaxed, and Fran silently nodded before speaking.

"Yes." Fran told me bluntly and I felt like an idiot for thinking the scary Boss would do anything sexual to the froggy. Fran messes with my mind without even trying, he frustrates me to no end, and I released him. Now the question remains what illusion did Fran do for the Boss.

"Hey, What illusion did you do for the Boss." I commented calmly, but Fran was gone and I threw a few knives at the wall in pure frustration for he always leaves me with a question or several questions. Fran is a mystery and I have no idea about his past.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

**By Flamewater**

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked in disbelief to Fran and ignored Lussuria's giggling. "What is wrong with you, froggy?"

"I want to have my moon and star lit walks through the graveyard without a chance of seeing a disgusting sight." Fran replied in a monotone voice, he is unbelievable, and I looked at Lussuria who was whistling innocently, but failing.

"Get changed." I stated firmly to Fran and no one plays or toys or mess with him expect me.

"Fran has to wear it for a whole day." Lussuria said cheerfully, Fran looked at me, and I decided on something.

"Froggy, I'll walk with you through the graveyard even though it is twisted to be walking through one…Especially at night." I commented in an annoyed tone and Fran blinked at me. "It is twisted and morbid."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Lussuria said to me smoothly and a grin was on his lips. "Wow would have thought you would be so nice?"

"If anyone defiles a dead body in the graveyard that person will become a corpse." I said smoothly while looking at Lussuria, held Fran's left wrist, and ignored his flat voice saying 'I wanted to have compete silence'.

"Why are you upset with me. I wasn't doing anything to you, Bel-Senpai." Fran said in a monotone voice, his lips were crimson due to lipstick not from blood, and I tried to wipe it off with the palm of my hand. "It needs water to be removed. Also the eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow."

He was on his bed and laying on his back. Those eyes looked to be more there, the dark mascara bringing them out even more, and my cheeks were burning. I wonder why? Fran drives me crazy and confuses the hell out of me.

Fran has on long sleeves, it is a frilly black dress, and shows his thighs, but covers his underwear. A crimson choker and I walked closer to him.

"Hey, Bel-Senpai. I feel odd. Why are you staring at me, Fallen Prince." Fran said in a monotone voice and I felt annoyed on how he says 'Fallen Prince' for I'm not a fallen one.

"Shut up, I'm not staring." I stated firmly and I was not staring, but only looking and walking towards him. Not staring.

"And then the snake eats the frog." Fran commented dully and tilted his head to the side.

"What the hell, froggy." I said slowly, my hand had moved on its own, and touched Fran's right thigh faintly. It was soft as silk and I looked at Fran's blank expression. I can't tell what he is thinking about at all.

"I'm saying you are lying." Fran told me bluntly and he looked at me with those eyes.

"I'm not a snake." I snapped angrily as I moved my hand off of Fran's right thigh and shook my head.

"And I'm not a frog. So please stop calling me frog and froggy." Fran commented in a monotone voice and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Hell no." I stated firmly and still can't read him. Fran messes with my mind by using words, action, and everything. Drives me insane.

"Hey, Bel-Senpai. There is a purple pineapple flying." Fran said bluntly as he pointed up and I looked at his illusion of it.

"Knock it off." I commented as I looked at the flying purple pineapple and felt a little reminded of Mukuro which made me feel annoyed. I looked back, saw Fran was by his closest, and he glanced at me.

"I will be changing into my Varia uniform. You can stay if you want to be a pervert." Fran told me calmly as he reached into the closest and pulled out one of his Varia uniform.

"Hell no. I do not want to risk having Levi and everyone seeing me naked again." I snapped angrily as I once again recalled what had happened after I had walked in on Fran showering.

"Sorry, Senpai. I forgot about the domino effect." Fran stated flatly and it is difficult to tell if he is telling the truth or lying. More than likely lying since he is smart not dumb and knew Levi's screaming would bring others.

"Liar." I stated to him before walking out and closing the door behind me. Briefly closed my eyes, settled my heart, and walked away. Fran is not like Mammon.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

"Hey, Bel-Senpai are you upset." Fran commented dully, I blinked my eyes, and tilted my head while grinning at him.

"No. Why do you think that froggy." I said calmly to him and I was thinking about something before he talked to me.

"Because your face is red." Fran told me bluntly, my cheeks felt hot, and I didn't even notice until he told me.

"Shut up." I stated firmly and I had been recalling how Fran looked like in that outfit.

"Why is your face red?" Fran asked in a monotone voice and I looked at him. My eyes are playing tricks with me due to recalling what he had looked like in that dress.

"Are you messing with me?" I asked sharply as I rubbed my eyes, shook my head, and Fran was just in his Varia uniform.

"You had said it is rude to answer a question with a ques-" Fran started to say dully, his eyes were blank, and I kissed him on the lips. He doesn't know when to stop talking. Fran just can't stop pushing my buttons with such ease and he keeps on doing it constantly.

"You drive me insane." I commented in an annoyed tone, Fran parted his lips to speak, and I gave him a brief french kiss. I pulled away, his eyes were open with a dull expression, and my right eye twitched in annoyance, but noticed a very faint blush on his cheeks. It made me grin widely, but after a second it faded.

"Hey, Bel-Senpai. Do you kiss everyone that upsets you? Have you kissed moustache or Lussuria or both of them?" Fran asked in a monotone voice as he looked at me with those eyes. I glared at him, backed away, and reached for my knives.

"Hell no. That is sick, froggy." I snapped angrily and personally I feel like throwing up. The thought was sickening and made me die inside a little bit.

"The good or bad kind." Fran commented dryly to me and my eyes twitched. I threw several knives at him, yelled loudly at him, and Fran knows how to press my buttons. He is different from him since Mammon never pressed my buttons. Fran does it with ease over and over again. Drives me crazy.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

I have not seen Fran all day and maybe he is avoiding me now, but it is not like I care whether or not he is avoiding me on purpose. Of course that is a bit of a lie and I'm walking in a circle outside wondering why I even cared.

"Hey, Bel-Senpai." Fran commented in a monotone voice and I almost jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, but kept myself from jumping and instead pulled out my knives.

"Damnit, Froggy. Where the hell have you been?" I asked sharply and he gave me a bored look.

"Why do you ask Senpai?" Fran asked flatly, I glared at him, and threw a couple of knives at him. "Ow that hurt."

"Never mind. I do not care." I stated calmly and started to walk away from him.

"I was at the book store reading about how to help a bipolar person." Fran told me bluntly, I turned away, and he tilted his head towards me. "I think you are bipolar, Senpai."

"I'm not bipolar!" I said loudly to him and threw a few more knives at him.

"Ow. You are in denial and the first step towards getting better is accepting that you are in fact bipolar." Fran commented in a monotone voice and he looked at me with those eyes. "Bel-Senpai, Do you need a hug because sometimes a person that is bipolar needs a hug at least that is what the book said. However I think you would stab me with one of your odd looking knives and yell at me. How does someone help a bipolar person that enjoys stabbing other people for fun."

"Shut the hell up before I kill you." I stated angrily and decided to walk back inside. It turns out Fran was just at the book store reading useless books and also thinking that I'm bipolar. I'm not bipolar.

"Bel-Senpai, I think you might be a psychopath or maybe a sociopath instead of being bipolar." Fran told me calmly and I gave him an annoyed expression.

" Froggy, You are a sociopath." I commented firmly and Fran just blinked his eyes at me before tilting his head.

"So you are a psychopath." Fran said to me flatly and I didn't bother giving him a reply at all, but did throw several knives at his frog hood. He is no like Mammon. After all Mammon never did say he thought I was bipolar or a psychopath or a sociopath, but Fran said all three of those words within a single minute.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Bel's View. **

**He Is Not Like Mammon**

Fran looked at me with those emotionless eyes. He is not like Mammon for Mammon never did have such expressionless eyes.

"You are creepy." I stated to him and he just tilted his head to the side.

"You are like an open book." Fran told me in a dull voice and I glared at him while taking out my knives.

"Shut up, froggy. I'm not an open book." I snapped at him angrily and threw the knives at his frog hood.

"You are easy, but-" Fran started to say, but he paused for a moment to say a monotone 'Ouch'.

"I'm not easy." I informed him while throwing knives at him.

"You are not easy on the eyes. You are easy to get upset, Bel-Senpai." Fran finished in a monotone voice and his eyes held no emotion. I never can tell what is going on inside Fran's mind, I have no idea, and it irritates the hell out of me. I have tried time and time again to make Fran upset, but it doesn't work for some reason.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
